Orchids
(This page is about the Scottish band. For the American doo wop band of the same name, see Orchids(2). For the American female rock group of the same name, see Orchids(3). For the Japanese hip hop group of the same name, see Orchids(4) and for the female doo wop group of the same name, see Orchids(5)) The Orchids are a Scottish band that achieved success with Sarah Records. Formed in Penilee in Glasgow in 1985, the Orchids released a series of underground singles on Sarah Records. The group's line-up comprised James Hackett (vocals), Pauline Hynds Bari (vocals), John Scally (guitar), Chris Quinn (drums), Matthew Drummond (guitar) and James Moody (bass). Their producer, Ian Carmichael, often played keyboards on their records. They changed their line up in 1993 when bassist James Moody left and Ronnie Borland, a long time collabarator and supporter of the band, took over on bass. They went quiet after their 1994 album release, their last on Sarah Records, only surfacing in 1995 to play at the Sarah Records farewell party. After that they took a break until 2004 when they got back together. Links to Peel According to the Popkiss: The Life and Afterlife of Sarah Records book, Peel started playing the Orchids in early 1988, when the band released the single 'I've Got A Habit'. Through the years, Peel supported the band and the group did two sessions for his show in the 1990's. Members, James Hackett and Chris Quinn also reviewed football matches for Peel on his shows in January 1994. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1990-04-08. Broadcast: 08 May 1990. Repeated: 28 June 1990 *Dirty Clothing / Frank Desalvo / And When I Wake Up / Caveman 2. Recorded: 1994-02-24. Broadcast: 09 April 1994. Repeated: 11 March 1995 *The Searching / Patience Is Mine / Waiting Seems Vain / A Living Ken And Barbie (Back To Basics Mix) Other Shows Played ; 1989 *10 August 1989: What Will We Do Next? (7") Sarah SARAH 23 *14 August 1989: A Place Called Home (10" mini-album - Lyceum) Sarah *19 August 1989 (BFBS): 'Caveman (10"-Lyceum)' (Sarah) *07 September 1989: What Will We Do Next? (7") Sarah SARAH 23 *09 September 1989 (BFBS): What Will We Do Next? (7") Sarah SARAH 23 *28 September 1989: Caveman (Mini LP - Lyceum) Sarah ;1990 *23 January 1990: Something For The Longing (7") Sarah *17 February 1990 (BFBS): 'Something For The Longing (7")' (Sarah) *21 February 1990: Something For The Longing (7") Sarah *13 March 1990: On A Sunday (7" - Something For The Longing) Sarah *01 May 1990: Caveman (Album - Lyceum) Sarah ;1991 *20 January 1991: How Does That Feel (12" - Penetration E.P.) Sarah *16 February 1991: How Does That Feel (EP - Penetration) Sarah *13 April 1991: How Does That Feel (EP - Penetration) Sarah *28 April 1991: Frank Di Salvo (Holy Soul) Sarah *04 May 1991 (BFBS): 'Me And My Black & White Dream (LP-Unholy Soul)' (Sarah) *11 May 1991: Women Priests And Addicts (album - Unholy Soul) Sarah *18 May 1991: Me And The Black And White Dream (album - Unholy Soul) Sarah *26 May 1991: 'Bringing You The Love' (LP 'Unholy Soul') Sarah *The Peel Tapes Vol.15: Dirty Clothing (LP - Unholy Soul) Sarah *05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Dirty Clothing (LP - Unholy Soul) Sarah ;1992 *05 September 1992: 'Between Sleeping And Waking (7 inch-Thaumaturgy)' (Sarah) *06 September 1992 (BFBS): I Was Just Dreaming (EP - Thaumaturgy) Sarah *18 September 1992: I Was Just Dreaming (7" B side) Sarah *03 October 1992: 'Thaumaturgy (7")' (Sarah) *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Thaumaturgy (7") Sarah ;1993 *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Pelican Blonde (LP - Fountain Island) Sarah ;1994 *01 January 1994: Avignon (album - Striving For The Lazy Perfection) Sarah *21 January 1994: ‘The Searching (LP - Striving For The Lazy Perfection)’ (Sarah Records) *29 January 1994 (BFBS): The Searching (album - Striving For The Lazy Perfection) Sarah *04 February 1994: Avignon (LP - Striving For The Lazy Perfection) Sarah External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists